Ein komischer Tag
by ScourgeHedgehog
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte die ich für eine Freundin geschrieben habe, obwohl ich so ziemlich nichts über Death Note weiß.


Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Nun, zumindest_ sollte_ es ein Tag wie jeder andere werden. Es gab jedoch etwas mit dem sowohl L als auch Light nicht gerechnet hatten. Das konnte man ihnen nicht wirklich verübeln, wer konnte schon damit rechnen das plötzlich ein gleißendes Licht auftaucht, das einen zu einem komplett anderen Ort teleportiert? So saßen momentan zwei völlig verwirrte Männer auf dem kalten Steinboden einer riesigen Halle die sie noch nie gesehen hatten.

„W-wo sind wir?" , fragte Light verdattert.

L zuckte mit den Schultern und guckte sich um. Alles um sie herum war aus Stein und zu seiner Linken wurde die Decke von Säulen getragen. Draußen konnte man den blauen Himmel mit vereinzelten Wolken sehen. Moment...

„Wir sind auf jeden Fall nicht mehr in Japan" , murmelte er Light zu.

„Woher weißt du das?"

L zog ein wenig an der Kette, die die beiden zusammen kettete, und deutete nach links.

„In Japan gibt es kein Hochhaus das aus solchen Steinen besteht. Außerdem sind alle ungefähr gleich hoch, das heißt man müsste noch mindestens ein anderes Hochhaus sehen. Dies ist aber nicht der Fall."

„Wirklich Ryuzaki... Das du das weißt" , antwortete Light kopfschüttelnd.

„Na ja, wir sollten erst mal andere Leute finden. Vielleicht können die uns weiterhelfen."

„Und wie willst du unser plötzliches Auftauchen erklären?"

„Stimmt. Ich glaube nicht das uns irgendjemand glauben würde. Hm..."

„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen unbemerkt hier heraus zu kommen."

Light nickte zustimmend und zusammen machten sie sich auf dem Weg. Nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie Schritte, die sich zügig auf sie zubewegten.

„Mist, was machen wir jetzt?" , fluchte Light.

„Wir haben keine Möglichkeit uns zu verstecken. Sollten wir zu den Säulen gehen würden sie uns sehen und hier gibt es noch nicht mal eine Nische. Das heißt, wir könnten entweder hier stehen bleiben oder so tun als wären wir bewusstlos" , erwiderte L.

Light antwortete nicht sondern zog den blassen Mann neben sich einfach mit auf den Boden. Damit war wenigstens geklärt, was sie tun würden. Schnell schlossen beide Männer ihre Augen und verlangsamten ihren Atem. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stoppten die Schritte abrupt und sie hörten eine Stimme.

„Was machen die hier?" , fragte eine verwunderte Männerstimme.

„Und wichtiger noch: Wer sind sie?"

Auf einmal schüttelte jemand Light und dieser musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht zusammenzuzucken oder seinen Atem zu verschnellern.

„Sie scheinen bewusstlos zu sein. Wir sollten sie erst mal zur Krankenstation bringen" , sagte eine Frauenstimme und Light und L wurden kurzerhand hochgehoben.

„Der hier ist sehr blass. Ist er krank?" , fragte die erste Stimme besorgt.

„Allen, du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige der so besorgt um das Wohl eines Fremden ist, von dem wir nicht wissen ob er Freund oder Feind ist."

Irgendwann war Light wirklich eingeschlafen und erwachte in einem Bett. Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte er nur die weiße Decke an, bevor er seinen Blick nach links schweifen ließ und dort L erblickte, der wieder mal komisch hockte/saß/was-auch-immer und ihn ansah. Schnell richtete der Braunhaarige sich auf und sah plötzlich in das Gesicht eines fremden Jungens.

„Oh, du bist auch noch aufgewacht. Dein Freund hier war schon die ganze Zeit wach!"

Aus Instinkt fauchte Light sofort: „Er ist nicht mein Freund!"

„Ist ja auch egal" , antwortete eine Person hinter dem Jungen.

Der Junge lehnte sich endlich zurück, reichte Light aber eine Hand.

„Mein Name ist Allen Walker. Schön dich kennenzulernen!"

Langsam ergriff Light die ausgestreckte Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

„Ich bin Light Yagami."

Dann endlich konnte er auch die Person hinter 'Allen' erkennen. Es war eine junge Frau, um die 16, 17 Jahre, mit sehr heller Haut, lilanen Augen und dunkelgrünen Haaren. Sie reichte ihm nun ebenfalls die Hand.

„Ich heiße Lenalee Lee."

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Miss" , erwiderte Light mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Nur 'Lenalee' reicht."

Light nickte und wandte sich dann an L.

„Weißt du inzwischen wo wir sind, Ryuzaki?"

„Wir sind in England des 19. Jahrhunderts."

„Warte. 19. Jahrhundert!?" , fragte Light geschockt.

„Warum bist du so überrascht?" , fragte Allen neugierig.

„Wir kommen aus dem 21. Jahrhundert."

„WAS!?"

Light schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und schaute dann Allen an.

„Dasselbe habe ich auch gerade gedacht als Ryuzaki mir gesagt hat wir wären im 19. Jahrhundert. Und warum sind wir auf einmal in England? Wir waren doch in Japan..."

„Das gilt es herauszufinden" , erwiderte L ruhig während er aufstand.

Allen und Lenalee wechselten einen Blick bevor sie L wieder aufs Bett drückten.

„Hier wird nicht aufgestanden! Du warst bewusstlos und brauchst jetzt erst mal Ruhe" , sagte Lenalee entschlossen.

„Mir geht es gut, abgesehen davon das ich überhaupt nicht bewusstlos war. Das war vorgespielt."

L war bewusst, das dies vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war, aber er konnte nicht noch länger warten.

Er brauchte Zucker. Jetzt.

„Mein Gehirn braucht Zucker zum Arbeiten und wenn ich nicht bald Zucker bekomme wollt ihr nicht wissen was passiert." Lenalee und Allen sahen sich für einen Moment an bevor Allen zögerlich sagte: „Nun guuut. Wir bringen euch zur Cafeteria und du bestellst dann einfach dein Essen bei Jerry. Am besten bleibt ihr auch danach erst mal bei uns, okay?"

L und Light nickten und kurze Zeit später liefen sie schweigend etliche Korridore entlang, bis Allen fragte:

„Sagt mal, warum seid ihr beiden eigentlich zusammen gekettet? Machen das Paare so im 21. Jahrhundert?"

Urplötzlich blieben L und Light stehen und starrten Allen an als wäre er Slenderman.

„Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich das gesagt, was ich glaube das du gesagt hast. Du denkst wirklich, dass er und ich zusammen sind? Erstens hab ich schon eine Freundin und Zweitens -"

„Ich muss ihn 24/7 überwachen, da er unter dem Verdacht steht der Massenmörder Kira zu sein."

„Und das obwohl es völlig unmöglich ist das ich Kira bin. Wenn ich wirklich so viele Leute umgebracht habe, warum habe ich dann bitteschön keine Erinnerungen daran?" , rief Light aufgebracht. L zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Alle unsere Beweise zeigen auf dich."

Mit diesen Worten lief L weiter und zog Light hinter sich her. Geschockt folgten Allen und Lenalee, bis sie schließlich die beiden Männer überholten um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Bald darauf standen sie in der Cafeteria, wo sofort Geflüster ausbrach. Die beiden Exorzisten kümmerten sich jedoch nicht darum sondern gingen zu einem lila haarigen Mann.

„Hi Jerry! Könntest du den beiden was zu Essen machen?"

„Natürlich Süßer, und ich schätze das sind auch die beiden die ihr bewusstlos gefunden habt?" , fragte Jerry neugierig. Allen nickte und bedeutete dem ungleichen Paar zu ihm zu kommen.

„Also Jerry, das hier sind Ryuzaki und Light Yagami. Ryuzaki, das hier ist der beste Koch der Welt, Jerry! Er kann euch alles kochen was ihr wollt."

„Jetzt schmeichelst du mir aber. Also ihr Süßen, was wollt ihr denn?"

Kaum hatte der Koch zu Ende geredet fing L an zu ordern:

„Einen Kaffee mit 20 Zuckerwürfeln, einen Erdbeerkuchen und eine Banane."

Sofort starrten ihn alle an als sei er verrückt.

„Entschuldige Süßer, hast du wirklich gesagt 20 Zuckerwürfel?"

L nickte bevor er zu erklären begann: „Ich brauche mehr Zucker als normalerweise vorgesehen, da ich eine Schlafstörung habe. Außerdem wird Zucker für den Denkprozess benötigt."

Daraufhin wandte sich Jerry Light zu, da er nicht richtig wusste was er erwidern sollte.

„Ich möchte einfach nur einen Joghurt."

'Muss eigentlich jeder ein komisches Essverhalten haben?', dachte Jerry als er an die Arbeit ging.

„Setzt euch schon mal zu Lenalee, ich bring euch dann gleich euer Essen" , bot Allen an.

Dankend gingen Detektiv und vermutlicher Massenmörder zu der Exorzistin hinüber, wo alle Anwesenden, außer Light, gleich noch einen WTF-Moment hatten. L hockte/saß/was-auch-immer wieder komisch und begann geistesabwesend an seiner Lippe zu kauen. Nicht nur war er sehr blass, hatte gruselige Augen, eine Schlafstörung (wenn man ihm glauben konnte), eine Zuckersucht, und lief komisch gekrümmt, jetzt saß der Typ noch nicht mal richtig! Doch irgendwie würden sie sich schon daran gewöhnen. Genauso wie sie sich an Allens Appetit gewöhnt hatten.

Nachdem Ls Gehirn erfolgreich mit Zucker versorgt wurde, wurden er und Light zu einem Mann namens Komui geschickt. Er erinnert die beiden an eine männliche Form von Misa. Er redete die ganze Zeit über Dinge die sie nicht verstanden.

„Nun ja, dann werdet ihr halt die Exorzisten -" Was sind Exorzisten? „- als Finder begleiten," Was sind Finder? „Oder alleine Findermissionen machen!" Was für 'Missionen'?

„Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah! Warte, was sind Exorzisten, was sind Finder, und was meinst du mit 'Missionen'?" , fragte Light.

Komui räusperte sich.

„Also, Exorzisten sind Leute, die mit Innocence kompatibel sind. Sie können sogenannte Akuma besiegen. Finder werden an Orte geschickt, wo Verdacht auf Innocence besteht. Sie müssen dann herausfinden ob es wirklich Innocence ist. Joah, das erklärt dann auch was für Missionen ihr bekommen werdet, nicht?"

Der Mann hatte es geschafft sie durch seine Erklärung noch mehr zu verwirren. Doch sowohl Light als auch L hielten es für das Beste, nicht nachzufragen. Als der lila haarige Mann ihnen jedoch komische beige Mäntel andrehen wollte musste Light einschreiten.

„Wenn ihr uns schon für euch unter Einsatz unseres Lebens arbeiten lasst, dann könnt ihr nicht erwarten, das wir diese Mäntel tragen."

„Es stimmt das wir für andere Finder und Exorzisten dann nicht erkennbar sind, dennoch glaube ich nicht das das von Nöten sein wird. Ich habe zwar keine Erfahrung mit Leuten des 19. Jahrhunderts, dennoch denke ich das sie Light eher etwas erzählen würden, würde er diesen Mantel nicht tragen. Das wir aneinander gekettet sind wird schon komisch genug für sie sein" , versuchte auch L den Mann zu überreden. „Du schließt also von vorneherein aus, dass sie dir etwas erzählen?" , fragte Komui.

„Ich wirke auf die meisten Leute nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend, dennoch schließe ich es nicht aus, da ich, wie ich bereits sagte, keine Erfahrung mit Leuten des 19. Jahrhunderts habe."

„Aber ihr könntet doch auch einfach die Handschellen abmachen" , schlug er vor.

„Das steht außer Frage."

Am Ende hatten der weltbeste Detektiv und der weltbeste Mörder es irgendwie geschafft Komui davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Findermäntel tragen mussten. Nun liefen sie einem fröhlichen Allen hinterher, der ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen sollte. Doch irgendetwas kam L an Allen verdächtig vor. Und schon bald wusste er auch warum. Er und Light mussten sich nicht nur ein Zimmer teilen, sondern auch ein _Bett_.

„Allen, hatten wir dir nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht zusammen sind?" , fragte Light gefährlich ruhig.

„Ja, hattet ihr. Wir haben aber kein anderes Bett was wir hier rein stellen könnten. Guck mich nicht so an! Das ist nicht meine Schuld!" , verteidigte sich der weißhaarige Junge.

Light ging drohend einen Schritt in seine Richtung und der Junge wich etwas zurück.

„Oh, ich glaube Lavi will was von mir. Also, bis später!" , rief Allen während er wegrannte wegging.

„Hey, was ist mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, er ist einfach umgekippt, und seitdem nicht aufgewacht."

„Warum sollte er einfach umkippen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab ihn doch erst gefunden als er röchelnd am Boden lag!"

„Was? Was soll das heißen!?" „Hör auf, du weißt genau was ich meine. Wenigstens scheint es ihm ansonsten gut zu gehen."

„Ryuzaki, könntest du bitte aufhören mich anzustarren?"

„Ich starre dich nicht an, Light."

„Ach ja, was starrst du denn an?"

„Ich starre nichts an. Ich denke lediglich nach."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Das ich in meinen Gedanken versunken bin und deswegen überhaupt nicht weiß was ich angucke und ich meinen Blick aus diesem Grund auch nicht abwende. Außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein was ich angucke."

„Es nervt mich aber."

„Du siehst mich noch nicht einmal."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Es gibt keine Lichtquelle in diesem Zimmer. Es ist stockdunkel."

„Das sagst du."

„Ja, das sage ich. Wenn du mich wirklich sehen kannst, wie viele Finger zeige ich dann?" Light schnaubte.

„Als würde ich bei so etwas Lächerlichem mitmachen." „Das heißt du siehst mich nicht."

„Doch. Außerdem spüre ich deinen Blick."

„So etwas wie den Blick einer anderen Person spüren gibt es nicht, Light."

„Und das sagt wer?"

„Das sage ich."

„Und was für Beweise hast du?"

„Ich habe das versucht als ich in deiner Klasse war. Ich habe jeden einzelnen für mindestens fünf Minuten ununterbrochen angeguckt."

„Das kannst du jetzt natürlich behaupten."

„Frag deinen Lehrer."

„Der ist in Rente gegangen."

„Ausrede."

„Wahrheit."

„KÖNNT IHR BEIDE JETZT EURE KLAPPE HALTEN!?" , rief irgendjemand aus einen der vielen Räumen.

„HALT SELBER DEINE FRESSE, BAKANDA!" , erschallte es dezent aus einem anderen Raum.

„SEID EINFACH ALLE RUHIG!" , rief Lenalee.

Und tatsächlich wurde es still, so still das man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte. Diese Frau hatte eine unglaubliche Macht, soviel stand fest. Also entschloss Light einfach zu schlafen und L mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen.

„Guck, er wacht auf!"

„Light, hey Light, bist du okay?"

„Lass ihn doch erst mal richtig zur Besinnung kommen."

Schwerfällig öffnete der junge Mann seine Augen.

„Ryuzaki, Dad, wo bin ich?" , stöhnte er während er seinen schmerzenden Kopf massierte.

„Du bist im Krankenhaus. Nachdem du ohnmächtig geworden bist haben wir dich hierher gebracht."

Light setzte sich auf und sah zuerst seinen Vater und dann L an.

„Ich hab ziemlichen Mist geträumt. Und was mich am meisten verwirrt hat, war, dass du, Ryuzaki, in diesem Traum warst. Warum sollte ich über dich träumen?"

„Hey, was ist mit ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, er ist einfach umgekippt, und seitdem nicht aufgewacht."

„Warum sollte er einfach umkippen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab ihn doch erst gefunden als er röchelnd am Boden lag!"

„Was? Was soll das heißen!?" „Hör auf, du weißt genau was ich meine. Wenigstens scheint es ihm ansonsten gut zu gehen."

„Ryuzaki, könntest du bitte aufhören mich anzustarren?"

„Ich starre dich nicht an, Light."

„Ach ja, was starrst du denn an?"

„Ich starre nichts an. Ich denke lediglich nach."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Das ich in meinen Gedanken versunken bin und deswegen überhaupt nicht weiß was ich angucke und ich meinen Blick aus diesem Grund auch nicht abwende. Außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein was ich angucke."

„Es nervt mich aber."

„Du siehst mich noch nicht einmal."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Es gibt keine Lichtquelle in diesem Zimmer. Es ist stockdunkel."

„Das sagst du."

„Ja, das sage ich. Wenn du mich wirklich sehen kannst, wie viele Finger zeige ich dann?" Light schnaubte.

„Als würde ich bei so etwas Lächerlichem mitmachen." „Das heißt du siehst mich nicht."

„Doch. Außerdem spüre ich deinen Blick."

„So etwas wie den Blick einer anderen Person spüren gibt es nicht, Light."

„Und das sagt wer?"

„Das sage ich."

„Und was für Beweise hast du?"

„Ich habe das versucht als ich in deiner Klasse war. Ich habe jeden einzelnen für mindestens fünf Minuten ununterbrochen angeguckt."

„Das kannst du jetzt natürlich behaupten."

„Frag deinen Lehrer."

„Der ist in Rente gegangen."

„Ausrede."

„Wahrheit."

„KÖNNT IHR BEIDE JETZT EURE KLAPPE HALTEN!?" , rief irgendjemand aus einen der vielen Räumen.

„HALT SELBER DEINE FRESSE, BAKANDA!" , erschallte es dezent aus einem anderen Raum.

„SEID EINFACH ALLE RUHIG!" , rief Lenalee.

Und tatsächlich wurde es still, so still das man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte. Diese Frau hatte eine unglaubliche Macht, soviel stand fest. Also entschloss Light einfach zu schlafen und L mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen.

„Guck, er wacht auf!"

„Light, hey Light, bist du okay?"

„Lass ihn doch erst mal richtig zur Besinnung kommen."

Schwerfällig öffnete der junge Mann seine Augen.

„Ryuzaki, Dad, wo bin ich?" , stöhnte er während er seinen schmerzenden Kopf massierte.

„Du bist im Krankenhaus. Nachdem du ohnmächtig geworden bist haben wir dich hierher gebracht."

Light setzte sich auf und sah zuerst seinen Vater und dann L an.

„Ich hab ziemlichen Mist geträumt. Und was mich am meisten verwirrt hat, war, dass du, Ryuzaki, in diesem Traum warst. Warum sollte ich über dich träumen?"


End file.
